


The Thrill of the Hunt

by Katrilop, pinkie2054



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Vampires, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Has Panic Attacks, Bullying, Cheerleader!Patton, Jock!Roman, M/M, Mild Gore, Nerd!Logan, Panic Attacks, Roman is an asshole, Weapons, at the beginning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-10-30 04:23:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20808470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katrilop/pseuds/Katrilop, https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkie2054/pseuds/pinkie2054
Summary: Logan, Roman, and Patton are Hot, Strong, and Popular during the day while ruling Sanders (Sides) High School. During the night they pick a questionable career path by being vampire hunters.A certain hunt lead them in an awry situation, in which they met a new hunter by name of Anxiety. What could destiny have in plan for them?Next Chapter is Being Posted on: October 26th





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is written partly by pinkie2054 and partly by katrilop2017
> 
> TW: Bullying

**Roman’s POV**

I smirk as I walk down the halls and everyone looks at me like I am actual royalty. I follow my usual routine, which is me walking to my locker and shoving my backpack into it.

I’m closing my locker as I see two familiar faces walking towards me. I smile brightly at Logan and Patton, my two best friends at this school. Patton runs up and gives me a hug. 

“Roman!” He squeals as he squeezes me so tight I can’t breathe. “Hi!”

“Patton, you are most likely obstructing his breathing,” Logan warns as he catches up to us. Patton blushes profusely and apologizes as he lets go and takes a step back.

“It’s ok, Pat,” I reassure him. “So, how are you guys doing?” I ask as we begin walking down the hallway, students parting for us like the Red Sea.

“I am adequate,” Logan says, narrowly missing being cut off by Patton as he essentially screams.

“I am doing _so_ good! I am so happy right now! This is the best day ever! I even got to pet this cat on the way to school and-“ 

“Patton, you’re allergic to cats,” Logan groans, pinching his nose with his thumb and forefinger. Patton shrugs, his mood undeterred. He chatters happily the whole way to his and Logan’s first-hour class.

I leave them at the door to their classroom and begin the trek to math. A few students say hi and twice as many give me high fives as I walk. I am nearly at my classroom when I run into something, knocking the air out of me.

Looking down, I see J.D-lightful staring up at me- I never did learn his name- with fear in his eyes.

“Watch where you’re going, freakshow!” I growl, annoyed at the disturbance. 

Dr. Gloom begins to stammer out an apology but is cut off by a person wearing a cape and a bowler hat.

“Watch where _you’re_ going, Roman,” Dayton spat at me, stepping in front of Virgil, shielding him from me. “You’re the one that walked into him.” 

I rolled my eyes, my back stiffening. “So? He shouldn’t be standing in the middle of the hall!” Dayton glares at me and crosses his arms over his chest.

“You’re an asshole,” he declares. I gasp. 

“_I’m_ an asshole?!? Take a look in the mirror, snake face!” It was a low blow, but I’m pissed. Dayton has scarring along half of his face that looks sort of like scales. Everyone makes fun of him for it. By now we’ve attracted a small crowd. Dayton stares at me, looking affronted before he recovers.

“Oh, let’s not start on mocking physical appearances, Roman. It wouldn’t be fair. I have so much to pick from.” He gives me a once-over as if to prove his point. I splutter. I’m about to respond when a familiar voice cuts through the murmuring of the crowd.

“Dee,” my brother, Remus, warns. Dayton looks at him questioningly. Remus gestures behind Dee with his head. 

Dayton turns slightly and I see his eyes widen as he looks at Robert Downer Junior, who’s breathing seems slightly elevated for some reason. 

“Goodbye, Roman,” he dismisses me, beginning to guide the Emo out of the crowd. I grab his arm, making him turn around.

“That’s it? You’re just going to leave?” I ask incredulously.

“Yes.” With that, Remus, Dayton, and Jack Smellington are gone.

I couldn't help but growl as they left. I hate them! I don't understand how my own kin can stand being near them! Near _him_! I have always hated that emo since the first time I landed my eyes on him. He may look gorgeous, but I am pretty sure his personality isn't that great. If anything, he's probably cocky about having skipped grade. Even Logan didn't manage to do that! I just can't help it! It was like we were born to oppose and hate each other! 

I walk to my class as I continue my internal rant. I hate him and always will

I enter my class and the professor gives me a glare before writing something down. I never liked him anyways. I'm already in a bad mood and will not mind detention or two, but my coach will. Ugh, why is life so unfair? First, I have to deal with that MCR ripoff and now with this professor. I sit down at my usual desk and proceed to do the work since I need good grades to be on the football team. 

I tap my pencil impatiently on my desk as the class goes by. The professor keeps sending me a couple of looks when he thinks I am not looking. I don't really pay him any attention _ever_, so it is the usual. My best friends and I get mean stares from the teachers all the time. They have a thing against us, but that's their problem.

I grumble into my palm, but the teacher seems to finally get an excuse to call on me. 

"Our dear quarterback, what is 3x-7y=90? in y=mx+b form?"

My eyes widen at the unexpected question. What were we learning again? I think it had something to do with angles.

"The clock is ticking." 

What would Logan do in this situation?

"5, 4, 3-"

"y= 3/7x - 12 6/7" I respond after having violently wroten the work in a paper I had laying around in my desk.

The teacher frowns for a second before nodding, "You better keep being sharp, Mr. Roman." I instinctively flinch at the usage of my name; he never does that unless he is threatening me with detention. 

After the bell rings, I can walk out of the classroom alive once again. 

I walk to my next class. Patton and Logan are already there and have saved me a seat. 

“What are the plans for tonight?” Logan asks as soon as I sit down. 

Patton hums in thought. “There was that report of an ‘animal attack’ just a few blocks from here last night. We could go check that area out,” he suggests. 

Logan’s eyes widen. “Vampires usually move on after a week so it would be likely for us to find it! Patton, you’re-“ he coughs and adjusts his tie. “Good.. That was… helpful.” Patton beams, nodding.

“Yee.” I smirk at their antics.

“So we are in agreement?” I ask in my usual dramatic fashion. “When should we meet up?” 

“How about 17:00,” Logan offers. Patton and I stare blankly at him. He sighs and rolls his eyes. “5 o’clock. You both should learn 24 hour time, it’s more effective in communicating as well as calculating time, it’s also more versatile, as most of the world uses…” Logan drones on about the importance of military time as I look out the window of the classroom into the hallway. I frown.

Walking down the hall are Remus, Dayton, and Sunshine. Count Woe-laf has tear streaks running down his face, smudging his eyeshadow. His eyes are red and puffy, and he’s sucking in gasping breaths of air, his breath hiccuping occasionally. Dayton and Remus are rubbing his back calmingly as they walk, speaking softly to him.

What happened to him? I shake my head to clear my thoughts, he probably is sad that he couldn’t get P!ATD tickets or something stupid like that anyway, and focus back in on the conversation, which has morphed into a friendly and nonsensical debate about whether military or 12 hour time is better. 

I’m looking forward to the hunt tonight, it’s a simple case, nothing could go wrong.


	2. Accidental Witness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Two was written by katrilop2017 and edited by Pinkie2054.
> 
> TWー Slight Gore, Death, Weapons, & Cremation.

**Logan’s POV**

I lurk in the corner of the shadows next to a building facing the sunset while awaiting for Patton and Roman to arrive. The case by itself was a metaphorical piece of cake. I got my data from the news and it seemed the police were bewildered by the looks of the corpse. They simply claim it was an animal attack because it couldn't compare. They at least hoped this wasn't the killing spree of a new serial killer. They already had enough with catching the last one and a lot of casualties had occurred.

I gently tap my finger against the building while continuously looking at my 24 hour digital watch.

"Logan!" Patton beams with energy as he runs towards me, still in his cheer uniform.

"Salutations, Patton, isn't the attire unprofessional?"

He whines, "I didn't have time to change. There was this puppy... and a girl in the squad fell."

I give him a sympathetic look. "At least you were able to make it on time," before shrugging my coat off and passing it to Patton.

He looked at me with light confusion. Patton seemed to have caught the message but was still a bit hesitant on accepting my coat. "Are you sure, Lo?"

"Patton, we can't have the vampires or any witness recognize you. Our school colors will make you a clear target."

He puts the coat on, still hesitant, but the extremely bright colors are concealed. 

"Guys!" Roman shouts, also dressed in his sport's uniform.

"Don't you know what being discrete is?" I finally ask.

"Can you eat it?" Patton asked, tilting his head slowly while giving a goofy smile. 

"Forget it," I begrudgingly respond before throwing a bag of clothing in Roman's general direction, "We're a similar size. That should fit." Roman is quick to proceed and do his characteristic 'Offended Princy Noises,’ as they say.

"How dare you, peasant!" He huffs while gripping the bag of clothing and going a little further into the shadows to swap clothing.

He comes out dressed in muted, darker shades. "How dare you buy me emo clothing!" He spits before continuing his usual ‘offended princy noises’.

I can't help but stifle a laugh. I don't remember packing in the darker set of clothing but it does make for a good mood maker.

I clear my throat. "I assume I should begin debriefing you both on the case."

"Oh, tell, tell!" Patton bubbles like he was still on cheer practice. 

"Spill nerd!"

I roll my eyes, "The victim was found around 4am. It was a gruesome site to many due to the carelessly done murder-"

"What do you mean with gruesome? You are being vague."

I contain a sigh, "The victim had bruises on her wrist and back, and they were black and blue and bleeding badly, the alleyway was coated in blood, and some splashed on the sidewalk." I shake my head, "The news articles provided an infinitesimal amount of information.”

Patton and Roman can't help but giggle.

"S-Shut up! I only misused infinitesimal once!" I felt my face warm up in embarrassment.

The two giggle even harder at his statement. “Sure, sure’” Roman manages to say through his laughter. 

I sigh as the warm tickling in my face increases and walk faster in an attempt to keep the feeling to myself.

The laughter of my two companions grows stale. I turn around and find them in an aggressive stance. I follow their gaze as my hand brushes over the iron knife in my belt. In a dark alleyway everyone will ignore, was a bloodsucker feasting on a human. The stomach of the victim was pierced and guts fell to the ground. The victim is dead.

Patton grabbed the two-sided iron scythe compressed into a small tube from the elastic holder on his thigh. Roman pulled an iron sword compress into a smaller one from his keychain. I when with the basics and pulled a gun with iron-tipped wooden bullets instead of my knife from the bracelet I wear that made my weapons look like planets.

We all walked slowly before launching into battle. Patton and Roman racing in. Patton supported and distracted the vampire from Roman with ease. His reflexes and flexibility really showed themselves. He evaded most of the hits or blocked them with his scythe. Roman went in when the vampire was distracted and attempted to stab him yet failed. The vampire by itself wasn’t strong, but the fact that it just had fed and been interrupted made it more ravious. I attempt to measure the angle so I can get a clear shot and not simply startle the vampire and make it run away.

Patton almost decapitated the vampire, but the vampire tripped him. Roman rushed in to help Patton but the vampire pushed him back. Patton’s knees were bleeding from touching the jagged ground due to there being some glass shards from a broken bottle. Patton’s hands were also bloodied from the guts laying around from the victim. I tried to help Patton but the vampire easily stopped us. The smell was probably driving him mad and this wasn’t helping. I finally gave up on measuring angles and joined the fight by following my instincts. I fired the gun and the bullet landed in the vampire’s shoulder. The bloodsucker hissed in agony. Roman took that chance to impale the vampire as I rushed towards Patton before we heard my ears picked up a gasp. 

My eyes widen as I turned around. In front of me stood a teenage boy, the emo Roman hates, observing us in shock. His eyes flickering between the corpses and us. 

“R-Roman,” I stuttered.

He glances at me and I guide his view towards the shocked witness. Roman’s eyes narrow as he grabs his sword from the corpse and intimidatingly stalks towards the student. He eyes Roman’s sword with caution before stepping back.

“Oh, no you don’t!” Roman shouts as he starts to race towards the emo, easily slamming him into the wall and corners him before unleashing a threat. “Not a word to anyone if you would like to keep your head on your shoulders, you heard?”

The threatened one let a small, fearful whimper escape as an answer. Roman seemed to be about to make another threat but the sound of police sirens interrupt him.

Roman curses before attempting to knock out the male, but the smallest easily evades him. 

“Roman!”I urge, eyeing the bodies. 

“Hey! Get a move on or you will get caught!” The angsty teen is quick to recover from his shock before pushing the jock further into the alleyway. 

"W-What?" Roman is now the one in shock.

"I said, go!" He continues to push Roman into the darkening alley. 

Roman finally gets a grip of himself. I help Patton gets up after having removed the glass shards, "I'll take Patton," I declare before Roman picks up the vampire's corpse, having already been pushed farther into the alleyway by the newcomer.

"We shouldn't leave the body of the victim there." Patton argues after having convinced me to give him a piggyback ride.

"We can't give them a fancy funeral, but we can do a proper burial."

Roman cringes, "Are you a morgue boy or something?"

The teen glances harshly at him before taking out some gloves from his bag. The newcomer gently fixes the corpse to look presentable and closes the victim's eyes. He mumbles a quick, "Rest in peace", before also taking a white sheets and placing it over the corpse.

"What is that for?" Patton asks.

"And you call yourself vampire hunters." He sighs, "This prevents the victim from turning vengeful."

Patton's lips open to form an 'O' in understandment.

"...-Wait, what? You are a hunter?"Roman can't help but look shocked out of his mind. His eyes widen with sudden realization and his mouth opens and closes like a fish. 

The teen does a small sound of acknowledgment before getting Roman to follow him. He leads them to a small area.

"Place the corpse there." He points at a certain spot.

"Why?" Roman ask yet places the corpse there since he didn't want to carry it anymore.

The newcomer rolls his eyes before taking a match box from his bag and setting one on before throwing it into the corpse.

"Isn't Charcoal Lighter required?" I ask before it started to burn with vibrant flames. 

Patton grips on me tightens as I take a few steps back. The cremation process we were watching only lasted for a couple of minutes before it turned into dark wet ashes. It was utterly illogical, nothing should burn that quickly.

Almost as if he could read my mind the teenager responded, "Dead vampires are extremely flammable." He supplied.

"We never asked for your name! Could you tell us what it is, kiddo?" Patton asks as Logan and I start to walk to Patton's house.

"...You can call me Anxiety." He responds. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by pinkie2054 and edited by katrilop2017

Patton’s POV

“So…” Roman began, sitting next to me and Logan, who was bandaging my knees, on the couch. The teen- Anxiety- sat across from us, fidgeting anxiously. “How long have you been a hunter?” He asked.

“How long have _you_ been a hunter?” Anxiety responded. Roman growled. Sensing the growing tension, I stepped in.

“We’ve all been hunters since we were kids, kiddo. How come we’ve never heard of you before?” Anxiety cocked his head to the side.

“Would I be a good hunter if you had heard of me?” He retorted.

“Why are you answering everything with a question?” Roman asked, frustrated. Anxiety smirked.

“Am I?” He said cheekily. 

“For fucks sake,” Roman spat, standing up and storming out of the room, causing me to murmur a small ‘language’. 

Anxiety picked up on it. “English,” he mocked. Logan snorted, taking over the interrogation.

“Why were you at the alleyway when the bloodsucker attacked?” I saw the small teen stifle a wince, quickly covering it up with a smirk.

“Why were _you_ at the alleyway when the vamp attacked?” Logan sighed.

“We were hunting and tracked it down. Why were you at the alleyway?”

“Why wouldn’t I be in the alleyway?” Logan rolled his eyes and I hid a snicker.

“Because there is a myriad of other places you could have been at the time. I am losing patience. Why do you-“ Logan paused. “I don’t know why you are answering all of our questions with a question,” he stated after a moment of thought.

Anxiety looked at his nails disinterestedly. “the only type of witness I like to be, is a hostile one.” 

“Ron Swanson,” I chirped, happy to have caught the reference. He looked at me in surprise.

“You watch Parks and Rec?” He asked incredulously. I nodded eagerly. Anxiety sent me a small smile, quickly morphing into an indifferent expression. I beamed, happy to see a genuine emotion on the kiddos face. 

“I’m confused as to why you were at the alleyway today,” Logan redirected. Anxiety, seemingly appreciating the effort, answered.

“I was walking home from school and saw you guys. The alleys make for good shortcuts, plus not many people use them.” Logan frowned suspiciously.

“It was 17:12 when you appeared. School ends at 15:00, why were you still there?” He rolled his eyes.

“Detention,” he said. “For ‘skipping class’ today, even though I had a completely valid reason for doing so. My friends got stuck in detention with me, though, so it wasn’t all bad.” Roman walked back into the room.

“Yeah, I saw you in the hall during class. Is walking around a good reason to skip?” He asked. Anxiety’s slightly relaxed demeanor disappeared, his shoulders stiffening and his expression guarded. 

“You don’t know what you’re talking about, Princy,” he warned. Roman rolled his eyes at Anxiety, who glared back. Uh oh.

“I know that you skip class for no reason, Vomity Central,” Roman spat. 

I could practically see Anx’s hackles rising. “You’d shut up if you knew what’s good for you, Roman.” 

Roman scoffed. “Is that a _threat_?” 

Anxiety shook his head. “It’s a warning.” Roman spluttered. I better step in.

“Alright, kiddos, let's calm down. Roman, I’m sure Anxiety had a perfectly valid reason for doing what he did. Anxiety, you shouldnt threa- warn people like that.” Roman ducked his head, but Anxiety just rolled his eyes and leaned back in his chair. 

“Whatever,” he mumbled. I grinned, my mood undeterred by his dismissive response. I had seen the kiddo around school a lot, especially when Roman was being a dick to him - yes, I swear, just not outloud. I felt bad for never standing up to him in person, even though I give him an earful whenever I hear he’s been rude to the child. 

I wish I could make them get along better. Suddenly, I had an idea. “Hey, Anx,” I said, getting Anxiety’s attention. “Wanna join our team?” Logan, Roman, and Anxiety stared at me with matching looks of confusion, trepidation, and suspicion. Logan raised an eyebrow at me and Roman shook his head subtly.

Anxiety paused for a minute, seemingly in thought. A few minutes later, just as I was sure he was about to decline, he said; “Sure; why not?” I beamed.

Our trio just because a… qua..tro.


	4. Awry Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written by Katrilop and edited by Pinkie2054.
> 
> TW- Mention of a dead person, weapons, parcial nudity (taking a shower and exiting it.), and 1 comment from Remus.

**POV Roman**

I feel the residue effects of yesterday lingering on me. I still can't believe Patton asked that-...what was his name again? I sigh as I press my face against my pillow. I don't want to get up, but Logan came up with a case and perhaps we're closer to finding one of the vampire bases in the city. I find it hard to believe those plagues are in large enough groups to have bases.

I finally muster up the will to get up from my bed. I walk to the bathroom with a towel in my hand before stripping my clothing- wait, these are the clothing Logan let me borrow for yesterday's hunt. I take a quick bath before exiting with a towel hanging around my waist..

I hear a whistle and quickly turn around, "Haven't you gotten laid yet? I'm sure anyone will do you free." Remus claims before laughing and chugging a glass of his usual 'healthy' breakfast, vegetables and a secret ingredients he refuses to tell anyone made into a protein shake. 

I try to fire back anything, but my mind is blank while I feel my face fluster. I growl before walking into my bedroom and changing into something more princy-like. I take out my sword and observe it before making it go back into its small form. I guess I have to go, or Patton will get worried. 

I walk out of my house after waiving a goodbye to my mother. 

It really isn’t surprising to me anymore seeing Logan be the first one there. Although, the dark bags of skipping healthy sleep hours to get the news for us are visible. I don’t see the emo and I smirk. I have something to tease him. 

“Your Prince has arrived!” I announce my presence. 

Logan rolls his eyes. “Salutations, Roman.” 

In that exact moment Patton and beetlejuice-look-alike walk into our meeting place from opposite directions. “I wasn’t aware that I was a prince.” The smaller teen replies with a smirk while I accidently growl. 

“Hello, kiddo!” Patton is probably the only one who is excited about this.

“What did you discover, specs?” I ask after waving a quick hello to Patton who was already beaming at early hours in the morning.

Logan does his usual professional cough to set the mood. “The victim was found barely alive; he unfortunately died moments before the ambulance got there or while they were placing him inside the details are unclear.”

“No descriptions this time? Neat.” I express in relieve.

“If a description is necessary I shall-” 

I interrupt him. “It’s not!”

“Affirmative.” Logan nods before continuing the vague statement, “An intoxicated witness who’s unfortunately sees red as green and backwards claim the murder to be a femme fatal with green eyes, in reality it had red eyes. Another half-witness claimed the victim left with a feminine boy that she almost confused for a female.”

Patton and the emo listen carefully to Logan rant some more about what has been found while I tune him out. I don’t want to be in the same team as Jack Smellington after all what did he do to join us? I mean, yeah, me, Patton, and Logan really met accidentally when we were hunting a vampire individually. We almost got killed since we had to act like normal civilians in front of each other. At the end we ended up forgetting our secret cover and totally blowing it and the end. 

We started to hunt together afterwards.

“Roman!” Patton shakes me continuously with a worried look on his face.

“What?” I ask.

“You spaced out, Princy, for like 5 minutes.” Anxiety, ah, that’s his name, sassily claims while looking at his nails which were painted with black. 

“Do you want to go all out?” I ask, angry, it may have only been a couple of minutes, but I was already tired of his attitude.

“Are you asking me out? Because if you are, I reject your proposal.” He fires backs.

“Kiddos!”

“It’s illogical for you to fight here.” Logan remarks.

At that exact moment a vampire jumps from nowhere on top of me before gripping my neck and starting to choke me. I struggle and attempt to get my sword but black spots are slowly starting to fill my vision. I cried out before Patton attempts to strike it off me. I sit up and cough as oxygen enters my windpipe. Logan is quick to my side and aiding me into standing up.

Anxiety pulls out an...umbrella? 

Patton is quick into fighting the vampire. He runs and swings his two-sided scythe, but is incapable of landing blows. 

The vampire managed to punch Pat in the stomach. Patton grips on his scythe lossens and falls to the ground. It attempts to strike the cheerleader.

“Patton!” I scream standing up even though my lungs still ache. I grab my sword and attempt to run to save him. Logan pulls out his gun and is attempting to shoot the vampire.

Anxiety intervenes with the usage of his umbrella which is now open. The vampire hisses and draw back to nurse itself. Anxiety pulls out an ancient looking gun and fire it landing on the vampire's shoulder with ease.

The vampire gives a bitter laugh. "Getting weak, aren't you, Virgil?"

"I wouldn't say so." He shrugged before kicking the vampire in between its legs forcing a groan out of it before it jumped in-front of us. 

Patton and I share a look before following our usual routine. We try to stab the vampire, who like usual keeps dodging us. I grab my second sword and with the effect of surprise manage to stab the vampire.

Logan looks at Anxiety for second before landing the question aching in my lips to be said.

“Who’s Virgil?”

My victory and Patton’s is short lived as I incinerate the corpse without thinking twice.

Anxiety lets out an anxious laugh. “That’s my real name.”

“…Why would a bloodsucker know your name?!” I vociferate. 

Anxie- Virgil seems even more nervous. “And what is your weapon even?!” I continue and would have continued asking this...faker who he was and everything related to him had Patton not stop me.

“Kiddo! Let’s discuss this when we get home!” 


End file.
